


Family Gathering

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #26: Poinsettias, and #27: Mistletoe. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #26: Poinsettias, and #27: Mistletoe. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry and Severus did not have the luxury of so lazy a morning the following day, both expected at The Burrow, but they still managed to work up a healthy appetite for the day ahead.

“Maybe I should make you explain why we’re late,” Harry said, smirking as they tramped through deep snow to the door. Severus’ sly expression made him wish he hadn’t suggested it. 

“If you wish.”

A beaming Mrs Weasley opened the door. “Harry! Severus!”

“About time!” Ron shouted from inside.

“Our apologies,” Severus said. “We were engaged in—“

Harry swiftly elbowed him. “Merry Christmas, Molly!”

~~~

The Burrow at Christmas was always a wondrous sight, and this year was no different. A magnificently decorated tree stood beside the fireplace, and everywhere there were fairy lights and candles twinkling. Poinsettias had been placed on window sills and in the centre of the table, set and ready for a Boxing Day feast.

“Alright, mate?” Ron called, waving them over with a grin. He was standing with Hermione and George, who was apparently showing Rose and Hugo a new invention. Hermione looked a little nervous.

Harry made his way across the room, pausing to greet Charlie and Mr Weasley.

~~~

“Merry Christmas,” Harry grinned when he finally reached them, kissing Hermione’s cheek. She took her eyes off the kids to hug him tightly, even hugging Severus, who seemed unsure how to respond. Biting back a laugh, Harry clasped Severus’ hand.

“So, no Bill?”

“Nah, he’s with Fleur’s family this year,” George replied. “No Ginny either, of course. Even Percy bailed to be with Penelope.”

Glancing back across the room at Mrs Weasley, busy finishing dinner preparations, Harry was glad he’d accepted the invitation. He wasn’t the only one missing family. 

“But Angelina should be here any minute,” George said, winking.

~~~

Harry wasn’t sure what George was up to until Angelina arrived and found herself under a carefully placed sprig of mistletoe together with an amorous George. She laughed as he dipped her backwards with dramatic style and kissed her to whistles and applause.

“What’s this?” Hermione caught Harry’s hand while they were passing steaming dishes around the table, lifting it to examine the ring. 

“My Christmas present.” Harry smiled, his other hand squeezing Severus’ leg.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’re—“

Harry shook his head. “No, not married yet.”

“Thank heavens!” Hermione looked relieved. “I’ve already started making plans for you.”

~~~

“I still think a winter wedding would have been lovely,” Mrs Weasley remarked, and a quiet groan swept around the table. They tried to avoid the subject of weddings whenever possible. “Well, it would have!”

“Yes, dear,” Mr Weasley said, breaking off his conversation with Severus to pat her hand. “But alas we must wait until the spring.”

“Ginny had a winter wedding,” George pointed out.

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point.”

“What she means is, she doesn’t like the other groom as much,” George murmured to Harry.

“George!”

“What? You don’t!”

Mr Weasley cut in. “More turkey anyone?”

~~~

“It wasn’t too bad, was it?” Harry asked as they walked away from The Burrow that evening. There was a distinct note of worry in his voice.

“It was as I had expected,” Severus replied.

Harry grimaced. “That bad?”

Smirking, Severus stopped and pulled Harry to him. “I would not have been anywhere else.” With a soft kiss, they Disapparated, landing back outside their home in Godric’s Hollow. “However,” he continued, voice deepening, “I do believe that the rest of the evening would be best served in bed.”

Grinning, Harry kissed him again. “Oh, I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
